The present invention relates generally to survey operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of stationing an unleveled optical total station.
An initial step in using an optical total station for survey operations typically involves determining a position of the optical total station in a local or real world coordinate system. The position typically includes a location and a rotation about x, y, and z axes. This set-up process is commonly referred to as stationing. Using the position of the optical total station in the local coordinate system, measurements that are obtained using the optical total station in an instrument coordinate frame can be transformed to positions in the local coordinate system.
To determine the location of the optical total station in the local coordinate system, stationing typically involves placing the optical total station at a known height above a survey monument or other selected point having known coordinates in the local coordinate system. To determine the rotation of the optical total station about the x and y axes, stationing typically involves leveling or aligning a vertical axis of the optical total station with the local gravity vector. To determine the rotation of the optical total station about the z axis, stationing typically involves sighting to a point having known coordinates in the local coordinate system.
While stationing is a well-known and accepted practice in surveying, it is time consuming and subject to errors. Thus, there is a general need in the art for improved methods of stationing an optical total station.